Being Afriad
by castlencis
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. I'm not very good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Being Afraid**.

**A/N: I don't own Castle. But i hope you enjoy reading this.**

Chapter 1 

Alexis was afraid that she would loose her dad while she was away in collage but she had no fear because she trusted Kate and the guys at the 12 th precient to keep him safe. That was two years ago and now she is coming home for the summer to spend time with her family that being her dad and the guys at the twelfth.

She couldn't wait to see Kevin's face when she shows up at the precient because one she has always had a thing for him but she just wants to see his face when he looks at her and sees that she has grown up into a wonderful and gorgers young woman. Alexis had called Kate at work and told her, her plan of surprising her dad and the guys at the precient. Kate asked her Dad to pick Alexis up from the airport and bring her straight to the twelfth. When Kate was finished talking to her dad on the phone and went back to doing paperwork, Castle had been watching her from the break room wondering who had made her smile because that was his job but lately he was down and he couldn't bring himself to make her smile. The reason he was down was because Alexis wasn't coming home for the summer. Without further delay he went over to her desk put her coffee in front of her and took his seat before he asked the question.

"Kate who got you in good spirits" Castle asked and she looked at him and said "Castle you put me in good spirits and thank you for the coffee, by the way what has you so down". Castle looked at Kate then saw Ryan and Esposito watching what was happening so he just answered, "Alexis is not coming home for the summer and I'm lonely". Kate knew that he missed Alexis big time in the last two years and she had done her best to cheer him up but nothing had worked but he didn't let Gates see what was going on with him even though Kate knew that Gates had a feeling something was up with him.

Kate's dad had picked her up from the airport and was driving her to the twelfth so she can see her dad as well as the rest of the gang. Jim Beckett found the silence in the car unusual when it came to Alexis Castle so something was wrong he could tell and asked about. When Alexis looked at Jim Beckett she had been crying and so she told him why she really came home. She told Jim Beckett that she was afraid of what her father would say and do but knows that he will not be upset with her but she is still afraid.

**A/N: I would love your feedback. **

Chapter 2 

**A/N: Countined on from the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Alexis had a boyfriend in college but she ended up pregent and when she told him about the baby he dumped her on the spot and told her that he doesn't want a child. So Alexis went to the Dean of the college and explained the situation and asked to be transferred back to New York where she knows that her family will help her. Her Dad might be a problem but he will also do what he can to protect his daughter.

When they finally arrive at the twelfth Jim tells Alexis that Kevin has been very quiet and withdrawn since Jenny's death last year. Alexis is shocked to hear about Jenny and asked, "Jim, what happened and why didn't dad or Kate ring me I would've come home for the funeral?"

"Alexis your dad didn't want you missing out on having some fun, now we are here do you still want to go see your mom and dad" said Jim. Alexis looked at her grandfather and nodded and so they got out of the car and headed for the homicide division. They got in the elevator and headed for the fourth floor. While on the way up Alexis was becoming more nervous but was excited as well. She still couldn't believe that Kate married her dad but she was happy that she gets to call her mom officially now.

When Kate looked up from her paper work she saw two familiar faces coming towards them and just as they got near to the desk Alexis says, "Mom, Dad I'm home". Kate smiled at Castle's reaction but also smiled at her daughter and got up off her seat and hugged her and said "Welcome home Alexis and thanks dad for picking her up and hi to you to" as Kate went to hug her dad Jim told her that he let slip about Jenny to Alexis Kate nodded her thanks and said they should wait in the break room but before Alexis and Jim went to the break room Alexis saw Javier doing paperwork but as soon as he felt someone's eyes on him that was when Esposito looked up from his paperwork and went to give Alexis a welcome home hug but noticed that his partner had not come back from the break room.

"Where is Kevin, Javier?" asked Alexis's. "Alexis Kevin isn't in a good place right now but I think he's in the break room looking at some photos of him and Jenny" Esposito told mini castle with a sigh of heart ache. Alexis headed to the break room and opened the door and went in and Kevin Ryan didn't look up but said "Castle leave me alone I don't want to talk to you".

**A/N: Alexis is the only one who can help kevin. But is he afriad of finding happiness. Let me Know what you think. **

Chapter 3 

**Disclaimer: I don't own castle. **

"Well if you don't want to talk to my dad maybe you can talk to me Kevin because I need you to listen to me for a few minutes because what I'm going to tell you my dad doesn't know neither does Kate, Kevin I'm having a baby and the father wants nothing to do with me or the child so I've come home to my family for support so do I have yours" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, am I seeing things" Kevin asked, Alexis shook her head in answering his statement and he started to cry and Alexis went over to where he was sitting and hugged him and they stayed there for a few moments when he felt strong enough he looked at Alexis and saw that she didn't know how his wife had died.

Detective Kevin Ryan realised what Alexis had told him and said "Lex, you have my support, but I'm not sure if I'll be any use to you I'm scared that I'll lose all my friends especially you Lex". "Kevin, I'm scared because of what I'm about to tell dad, I'm afraid that he may want me to give this child up for adoption and I can't do that but I'm also afraid of the press if they ever find out about this baby it could destroy my dad but Kevin you need to know that I'm home for good so if you want to talk you call me day or night ok" said Alexis.

For the first time in a year Kevin felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and gave Alexis a welcome home kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug. Alexis picked up the small bottle of alcohol went over to the sink and emptied out the contents and ran the water as well once that was done she went to sit down but instead of sitting on the couch she lay down closing her eyes for a few minutes but before she could her dad, Kate and Jim came in and the looked at Kevin and then at Alexis and smiled.

Before Kevin left the break room he gave Alexis a knowing look and she nodded her understanding with that he went back to his desk and started his work. Jim closed the door so that Alexis could tell her parents about the baby. "Pumpkin, is something wrong" Castle asked out of concern and Kate saw the fear in Alexis's eyes and added "Lex, tell us what's wrong promise we won't get angry ok" Kate said.

Finally Alexis told them what was going on and Castle looked at his daughter and asked in a tone he never used before "Why couldn't you tell us this last week". "Dad I wanted to tell you both face to face and I am sorry that I am a disappointment to you right now, I know that this is the last thing you expected of me" said Alexis. It was decided that Alexis should have an apartment of her own for when the child is born but they decided to discuss this at home so Jim brought Alexis back to the loft and told her to go get some rest, and so that is what she does.

Meanwhile Castle is talking to Kate in the car about what they should do. "Kate how could our daughter think that she is a disappointment to us doesn't she know that we would do anything in our power to protect her from harm" said Castle. "Rick we have to make sure that the press don't get a hold of Alexis's pregnancy or it could destroy her and us" Kate said.

**A/N: What's in store for Alexis and Kevin? find out real soon. Reviews would be helpful. **

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

_Three Months later. _

Alexis now had her own apartment in the same building as her dad. She couldn't believe that he accepted the fact that he was going to be a grandparent so soon. Alexis's ex-boyfriend came to New York with his parents to talk about the baby and it did not end well because on the day they arrived it was Captain Montgomery's anniversary and the anniversary of her mom's shooting and it was a tense day for all. Laine, Javier and Kevin were at her dad's loft talking of the good times and they decided to tell everyone that Alexis was having a baby but they knew because Alexis had told them separately.

Kevin and Alexis were becoming really close and when her ex arrived she stiffened beside Kevin and he put a protective arm around her shoulders and she relaxed somewhat but not fully. Kate and Rick brought Mark and his parents into the office to talk. "Guys I'm not sure I can do this" Alexis said. Laine looked at her friend and said "Sweetie, you can do this because you are one of the strongest young women I know and you have us to help you when you need it".

As Mark came out of her father's office he turned and said "You will reget ever dumping me for that piece of trash beside you the press will have a field day with this I'll make sure they will". His parents and her parents had heard what was said and they couldn't believe what they heard next. "Sir, as I understand it you dumped Miss. Castle here as soon as you found out she is carrying your child and told her you wanted nothing to do with her, you come after Miss. Castle or talk to the press about this both my partner and I will have to arrest you for harassment because as you put sir this piece of trash beside her is a Detective and my name is Detective Kevin Ryan and this is Detective Javier Esposito, if you make that kind of threat again be a sured that we will do what we say we'll do" said Kevin with his arm still around Lex and with Esposito standing beside them. With that said everyone watched as mark stormed out of the loft to wait for his parents.

Mark's parents were nice people and they talked to Alexis for a few minutes and they gave her an address to send pictures so they can see how their grandchild is doing Alexis let them know that they were more than welcome to come visit the child anytime just don't bring Mark his name will go on the birth certificate but after that she didn't want to ever see him again. Mark's parents understood and then his mother turned to Kevin and said "Detective Ryan take good care of her and our grandchild I know you are friends I see that but with time also comes happiness, goodbye". Once they left the loft Alexis turned into Kevin's embrace and started to cry and he just held her once she finished crying she was glad he was there because she needed her friends and family.

"So lets get back to celebrating the fact I'm about to become a grandpa and Kate you will be the young cool Grandmother and our parents will be the wise old great-grandparents" said Castle and everyone laughed including Kevin and Alexis gave him a kiss on the cheek to say welcome home. And Kevin smiled his thanks and this did not go un-noticed by the rest of the group.

Alexis heard a knock at her door bringing her thoughts back to the present as she got up to go to the door to open it someone just broke in knocked her out and shot her the intruder heard the elevator ding and went out the window and down the fire escape. Kevin, Javier and Laine were coming over to keep Alexis company until her dad and Beckett come home. Once they were off the elevator they heard something coming from Alexis apartment once they got there Kevin saw blood and went straight to Alexis, he knelt beside her and called to Laine "Laine we can't lose her she is unconissuce and she has been shot" said Kevin, Laine looked at Ryan and knew that he had fallen in love with Castle's daughter while Laine was doing her best to stop the bleeding Ryan was trying to get Alexis to listen to him it was then he told her he loved her while Esposito went to meet the paramedics and show them where the patient was.

**A/N: What do you think should happen? Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Being Afraid.

Chapter 5

Lanie had been keeping an eye on Alexis and the amount of blood she had lost due to the gun shot she received on the right side of her chest. The blood flow had slowed concedisably because of the fact that they were first on the secene. Once the paramedics arrived Lanie made room for them to work and went to Esposito and said "Did you call it in to the precenit yet?" "Yea, Lanie I did by the way do you want to call Beckett and tell her what's happened or do you want Ryan or me do it", said Esposito.

While Lanie and Javier were talking the paramedics had stabliezed Alexis for transport to the hospital and Ryan told them he would travel with them to the hospital. Just as they were leaving the loft apartment Lanie asked Kevin "Are you sure you want to go to the hospital with Alexis?" Kevin just looked at his friends and said "There is no way I'm leaving her side, I need her just like I need you guys, now call Beckett and tell her and Castle what's happened". With that they left and went to the hospital. Ryan sent a text to Esposito and told him they were going to the same hospital that Beckett was sent to after she was shot.

Lanie rang Kate and relayed the information to her so that they could get to the hospital as soon as possible but she told her Ryan was there with Alexis. Kate thanked lanie for calling and letting them know, once kate was off the phone to lanie she turned to Castle and said "Castle, we need to get back Alexis is in hospital Ryan's with her I'll explain in the car". Castle nodded turned back to the person he was talking to and said his goodbyes. Kate explained what had happened and now they were headed for the hospital.

"Kate, I thought that the hospital would be the last place Ryan would want to be" Castle said. "Rick, don't you know that Ryan has fallen in love with your daughter, he told her he loved her in a similar way you did with me" Kate said the surprised look on Castle's face made her smile. While Kate and Rick were on their way to the hospital and Esposito and CSU was working on finding out what & how happened and who was responsible. Lanie made her way to the surguail floor to see Ryan in the waiting room she went to the shop to get a few things while Ryan sat there with his thoughts.

While Ryan was waiting in the family waiting room he started to remember the night of Jenny's death.

**_Flash Back_ **

_Jenny had been on her way home from her parents house when a drunk driver decided to drive through a red light and hit jenny's car because the other driver was drunk he was also speeding and with the force of the impact Jenny's car was turned over three times. Cops, paramedics and the fire bredge arrived on the scene. Some of the cops first on the scene reconisged Jenny on the spot and got the paramedics to take a look at her first they knew instantaly that she would not make it to the hospital and that she would be dead on arrival. When Kevin got the call from lanie to come see her he knew some thing was off but he told her he'd be there in five. He left a note for Jenny telling her he should be back shortly and left their apartment. When Kevin arrived at Lanie's morgue he saw beckett, castle, Esposito and Gates all waiting for him. Before he could speak Beckett looked him straight in the eye and explained that there was an accenient and jenny was involved in it but she was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital they need him to confirm that it is jenny on the table, Gates went over and pulled the sheet back so Kevin could see her face and when he nodded his confirmation after that everything else became a blur. _

Just then Ryan was pulled back to the present by voices in the room and he reconized those voices one was lanie's the other was Castle's and Beckett and last but not least the other was Dr. Josh Davidson who was on call when alexis was brought in. Josh had just told Castle and beckett that Alexis was going to pull through thanks to the quick response to treatment she received at the scene, just then Josh saw Detective Ryan and said "Detective Ryan I would suggest you go see her first and after that her father and mother can see her along with Dr. Parish." Kevin just nodded his thanks and left the room to go see Alexis. When they arrived Kevin asked "Dr. Davidson what about the baby is it ok"? "For now everything seems ok but we are going to keep her in, in case there is any problems, just a few minuites ok" Josh said and with that he went to make his rounds.

When Kevin went into the room and saw Alexis laying there with all these machines hooked up to her, he swore to himself that this will not happen again. Kevin went over to Alexis bed and sat in the chair beside it and put her hand in his and said "Alexis please fight to stay with me I love you" with that Kevin kissed her hand as Castle stood in the doorway and watched he couldn't be happier for them both.

Castle Said "Ryan, please help Esposito find out who did this it would mean a lot to Alexis and me". Kevin looked up to see Castle Beckett and Lanie in the room and he answered, "don't worry castle we'll catch him I promise". With Ryan left the room and went straight back to work. When Ryan arrived at the precient everyone was working this case and when his partner saw him arrive he asked, "How's Alexis"? Kevin told him that Alexis was out of surgy and in ICU and that they were going to keep her in until they knew there were no complications with the baby.

"When she comes round she is going to hate that but then again maybe not, she'll have you waiting on her hand and foot" said Esposito with a smile and his partner couldn't help but smile back in answer to what he just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short and I really would like to thank you for your reviews so far. Sorry guys but I had to bring Dr. Josh Davidson Beckett's ex in to save Alexis. I also brought in Don Flack & Mac Taylor from CSI:NY to help out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I do own my own characters such as Mark (Alexis's ex-boyfriend). **

Chapter 6. 

For a few minutes Ryan was distracted just thinking about what he could do to help Alexis but was called upon by Gates to get into her office, which snapped Ryan out of his little daydream.

Once Ryan was in the lion's den he was dying to go find the person who did this to Alexis. "Detective Ryan, it is my understanding that you have been attending AA meetings, also seeing a therapist and under who's instruction but none other that Miss. Castle, is this true"? asked Gates.

"Yes, Sir it's true that Alexis helped me see that talking to someone outside the Department would help me with my grief and it was the therapist who suggested I go to AA meetings and not stop going until I feel I don't need to continue, is there a problem sir" asked Detective Ryan.

"Well, Detective I must say that Miss. Castle is a good influence on you, she go you to see someone about your grief and in turn they got you to go to AA meetings but you will have a two week leave as soon as we solve who shot miss. Castle and why and who was behind it. You got any ideas as to who might have been behind this Detective"? Gates asked. Just then Esposito opened the door before Ryan could give his answer and said, "Sorry, Sir but patrol just brought in the ex-boyfriend for questioning, thought you might want to do the interrogation".

While this was happening back at the precinct, Castle and Beckett were at Alexis's side waiting for her to wake up and when she did and she saw her mom & dad she gave a little smile but started looking for someone else and her smile faded when she didn't see Kevin in the room. Both Rick and Kate knew who she was looking for and so her dad explained that he asked Kevin to help Javier find out who did this to her and why.

When Alexis nodded her understanding she closed her eyes so that she could rest up and be able to stay awake for when Kevin came to see her and the doctor. Of course Castle didn't tell his daughter that it was Dr. Davidson who had operated on her to remove the bullet. He turned to his wife and said, "How do you think she'll react when she finds out that Josh did the operation". "Rick, right now lets not worry about that and thank God that she is still with us and so is the baby" Kate said to him and he just nodded, then he noticed that Lanie wasn't in the room with them and wondered where she was, "Kate, where's Lanie she should be here", said Rick.

"I think she went to inform the staff that should anyone leak anything about Alexis and her condition to the press that we her parents will sue the person responsible or that we will seek private care in a private hospital" Kate told him. While Kate and Rick were talking in Alexis's room Lanie was at the nurse's station informing them that if anything appears in the press about Alexis they will have to deal with the Mayor and the cops at the 12 th precinct because she is family as Lanie puts it. Lanie also says that no one but the family and certain people on a list are to be allowed entry into her room that includes her doctor and the nurse who will be looking after her. Lanie feels her phone go off in her pocket and it's a txt from Esposito _"Hey, we're interviewing Alexis's ex-boyfriend, since he already met me and Kevin at Castles loft thought it only fair that iron Gates does the interrogating. How's our girl doing? Ryan told me they might have to keep her in because of the baby__ got to__ go looks like Gates is going to hold him we'll be by to see her soon bye". _

Lanie texted him a short reply _"Hey that's good news so far. Listen Alexis opened her eyes for a short time and went back to sleep again knowing you'll want to talk to her by the way can you send two officers over to the hospital to stand outside her door by the way they will have a list of names of who is allowed in to see Alexis and if the person is not on the list hospital security will escort them out". _As soon as she finished texting she hit the send button and once she made sure he received it she shut her phone off and went back into Alexis's room.

When she went back in she explained to Castle and Beckett what she had organized and what was happening at the precinct. Both Rick and Kate thanked her and asked if she would like to spend a few minutes alone with Alexis and Lanie nodded her answer as yes. As Castle and Beckett left Lanie alone with Alexis the memory of her shooting was still hard for them both to deal with but they were getting through it together.

Back at the precinct Gates had left Mark O' Neil in the room to sweat it out a bit longer. She had come in to the observation room and said "Well, there is no way I'm letting him go free yet, plus I don't like him look into his financial records see what you get and also find out if he owns a gun", "Speaking of guns did the bullet match the weapon CSU's found in the alleyway" asked Gates.

It was Ryan who answered "Sir, ballistics match the gun that was found in the alleyway is the gun that shot Alexis and the owner of the gun is none other that Brian Connelly who has a rap sheet a mile long and is best friends with our prime suspect", "Good work Detective Ryan now give this to Detective Flack and Detective Taylor they are here at the request of the Mayor to help with the case, get them up to speed and explain to them what you have so far and then go see how miss castle is doing" said Gates walking to her office with Ryan and Esposito walking behind her until they came to their desks and looked at the two men standing in front of the murder board.

With that they done as Gates asked but just as they were about to leave Detective Taylor asks "What is Miss. Castle to you any how"? Both Ryan and Esposito turned around and looked at the Detective and answered simply "She's family and we watch each other's back". They turned back around and headed out of the precinct and went to the hospital to see Alexis.

Detective Flack looked at Detective Taylor and said "that's weird she is not a cop so why would they say she's family". Detective Mac Taylor looked at his friend an colleague and said "I don't know but we need to rap this case up so that the press don't find out and have a field day with this, so Don lets get to work".

**A/N: Hopefully my next chapter will be where a) the solve the case and b) where Alexis tells Kevin something important. **

**All Reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Being Afraid. **

A/N: A) part of the mystery will be solved as to why Alexis's was targeted. B) Alexis tells Ryan something big before she tells anyone else. In this chapter Beckett, Castle and Lanie meet Detective's Flack & Taylor.

I'm going to be away for a couple of days so the next chapter after this will be after I get back.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 7. 

While Don and Mac were going through everything on the murder board they got a little confused so they needed to talk to Miss Castle's parents to get the full picture and to talk to Detective Beckett also. Mac goes to Gates office and walks in and says "We need to speak to Miss Castle's parents plus to Detective Beckett also, is it possible to get them to come to the precinct for a chat now Captain Gates". The Gates looks at him and dials Detective Beckett's number to see if she can get Castle to come to the precinct along with herself to talk to Detective's Taylor and Flack.

Meanwhile at the hospital both Rick and Kate were telling Martha and Jim what had happened so far and what they knew of the case when they saw Ryan and Esposito walk in and inform them that two other Detective's by the names of Flack and Taylor were helping out at the request of the Mayor while they were talking Kate got a call from Gates and by the look on her face she was pissed off. Once Kate hung up the phone she look at her partner and said "We are wanted back at the precinct so that Detective Taylor and Flack understand what Alexis is to us and they want to know about any enemies she might have I know you want to stay but Gates is insisting that we head back now".

Martha, Jim, Ryan and Esposito would stay with Alexis while the others went back to the precinct. Lanie had come to the waiting room at that moment and tipped Ryan on the shoulder and when he looked at her she smiled saying "Ryan before Alexis's sees Martha and Jim she would like to see you and talk to you about something important". Ryan nodes to her and heads towards Alexis's room. Lanie sees that Beckett and Castle are leaving and decides to get a lift back with them so that she can get some paper work done.

On the way back to the precinct Castle gets a call from Paula his agent about a story on Alexis being pregnant and he swears but tells Paula that the press have got it wrong and that his daughter is studying very hard and is not the type to party all night and her friends are the same plus the press need to leave the family alone right now because if they don't he will sue whatever paper pints a story on him or his family and the person who wrote the story will be out of a job. Once at the precinct Kate looked at Rick and knew that what he said wasn't the whole truth but someone leaked something to the press about Alexis and when gates hears about this she is sure to kick him to the curb but she will come up against a lot of cops who would want Castle there because he makes their day easier to handle a case better.

Once on their floor in the precinct and headed towards her desk they see to guys looking at the murder board and she stops right at in front of her chair where Detective Flack is sitting and when he looks up at her he asks "Can I help you with something Madame"? "One don't call me Madame, two get out of my chair and away from my desk and three I'm Detective Kate Beckett", said Beckett in a tone that told him not to argue with her. While this was happening both Lanie and Castle stood watching with a small smile on their face as the other Detective did as he was told and moved to stand with Mac in front of the board and Castle asked "Beckett would you like a more decent cup of coffee"? as he put his coat over the back of the chair beside her desk. She looked at him and nodded her answer and so he went to make them both a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile at the hospital Ryan had entered Alexis's room and saw her sitting up smiling at him even though she was in pain from her injury. When Alexis saw Kevin enter the room she put out her good hand so that he could hold it while she tells him some good news and asks him an important question. "Alexis why did you want to see me before your Grandparents"? Kevin asked. "Kevin, one you should know I'm having twins plus I'm having a boy and girl and I wanted to know if you would be ok with me naming her Jenny and the boy after you and Javier" said Alexis. Kevin looked at Alexis in shock but then he did the most unexpected thing and kissed Alexis on the lips and said "Alexis I would be honored and proud for you to name the girl after Jenny and the boy after me and I'm sure Esposito will be ok with it also plus I do love you and I know it will take a bit of time for you to come to terms with what I've just said plus your dad will kill me but I don't care", with a smile on his face.

Alexis just smiled at Kevin and noticed three other people just coming in the door to her room and her smile got wider and so everyone was glad to see that Alexis and Ryan had finally got together. But with the case still on going it will have to wait. Alexis tells Esposito about the people she didn't get along with and her friend's reaction to the relationship with Mark. Both Ryan and Esposito told Alexis that two other Detectives would be in to interview her because they were to close to her and they were afraid that they were not being objective. "Who thinks you guy's can't be objective"? Alexis asked. Both Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then answered Alexis "Gates thinks that we can't be objective plus these other two Detectives think the same thing".

Alexis decided to tell the others what she told Kevin and both Martha and Jim were delighted to hear the news but they told her that she wouldn't be going home just yet. "By the way Javier how would you feel if I named my son Kevin Javier Castle?" Alexis asked. Esposito looked at Alexis in shock at first but then decided to smile before answering her. "Alexis I would be honoured thank you, by the way wouldn't your dad be upset you didn't call his grandson after him?" "No, he wouldn't because I already discussed it with him and mom and they both agreed on the names with me if I was having a boy or girl they don't know I'm having twins yet that will be a big shock for them wouldn't Grams and Grandpa" Alexis said looking at Martha and Jim smiling.

Meanwhile back at the precinct Detective Taylor wanted to talk to Castle alone and to get permission to interview his daughter when she wakes up.

Detective Taylor turned to see Flack standing beside him and wondered what had happened for him to stand up and stay quiet. When Mac looked at the desk where Don had been he saw two people sitting at it having coffee and a silent conversation and was about to interrupt but was stopped by a young African-American woman. She looked at him and said "Give them some time they came here straight from the hospital plus Gates doesn't like Castle and right now he needs some time to calm down because of a call he received from his agent about something private". "Oh by the way my name is Dr. Lanie Parish Medical Examiner for this precinct" Lanie said as she held out her hand for Mac to shake it. Mac took her hand and shook it and then introduced himself along with his friend.

Both Beckett and Castle went to the break room so that they could was out their cups and make a fresh cup of coffee once they both had that in their hands and sitting on the couch in the break room both Detective Taylor and Detective Flack walked in and closed the door and sat down across from them. "I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Flack we are here to help find out why Miss Castle was attacked", Mac said. "I'm Rick Castle, Alexis's father and Kate is my partner and she will also help answer any questions you might have ok", said Castle.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter / chapters will be up after I come back from holidays.

**All reviews are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It is mostly what is happening at the precinct at first and then it will be at the hospital. **

**Maybe in this chapter we find out a bit more about Alexis's ex-boyfriend and his friends. **

Chapter 8. 

"OK, Mr. Castle we need to know everything about your daughter and her friends and her enemies also, I know that this is hard for you right now but this need's to be done", says Detective Taylor. Castle just looks at him and says, "My daughter is the sweetest person you could meet plus she tries to see the best in people and she has never had any enemies until recently". "Who are you referring to Mr. Castle?" asked Detective Flack in a tone that neither Castle nor Beckett liked so Beckett decided to answer that question. "Well Detective Flack he is referring to Alexis's ex-boyfriend Mark Powell plus your tone in your questing of Castle needs a lot of work the press got hold of the fact that Alexis is in hospital but they don't know about why she is there maybe you could look into that and let your colleague work with me and my team".

There is a knock on the break room door and Gates pops her head in and says "Sorry for interrupting your chat Detective Taylor but Detective Beckett may I see you for a moment please". "Sure Sir, what about?" Beckett asked. Gates wouldn't say in front of Mac or Don and looked at Beckett and she understood that look and didn't like it. "Castle, I'll be back in a minute ok", says Beckett and Castle just nods his head. When Kate is outside the break room that is when Gates questions her about her relationship with Castle plus she informs her that she told the press that they needed information on a shooting of a young female.

When Beckett hears this she goes ballistic and tells Gates straight "Sir, Castle did not want the press finding out anything about what happened to Alexis and now they are at the hospital hounding staff to find out her conditation you better fix this before Castle sues you for harassment, plus Alexis does not need this it could hinder her recovery" says Beckett. "Detective Beckett I should have been informed of this information, plus here is a list of other suspects for you and your team to investigate", says Gates and hands her a folder and walks off. After Beckett receives the folder from Gates she goes back in to the break room and from the look on Castle's face she knows that he heard the conversation between her and Gates. "Ok, Mr. Castle that is all for now but we will want to speak to your daughter at some stage if it is ok with you" said Detective Taylor.

"Detective when my daughter feels up to talking to you and your partner I'll let you know" says Castle. "Oh before I forget Mark's parents are in contact with Alexis on a semi regular basis they may know more about their son's actives" said Castle. Beckett looks at her phone and answers it and says "Beckett, Paula what can I do for you, yes I know who told the press we all do accept Alexis she doesn't need the stress plus I've told the captain in no uncertain terms that Rick Castle will sue her for harassment, Paula may I suggest that you come and press upon her what I have told her already", says Beckett.

While Beckett and Castle were in the break room with the other Detectives, Detectives Ryan and Esposito arrived back at the precinct but did not come back empty handed and had brought some of Marks friends in for questioning. As soon as Beckett opened the door Esposito comes to her with a name and background check and says, "This guy is a real asshole and he is in interrogation room waiting for you". "Thanks guys and good work, ok Castle you and the Detectives here can watch from the observation room ok", says Beckett. Castle looks at his wife and nods his understanding and the other two Detectives follow him into the observation room with out argument.

"So Mr. O'Leary what can you tell me about your relationship with Mark Powell"? asks Detective Beckett. "What's it to you bitch" says Alec "Well for one its Detective bitch to you and Mr. Powell has been arrested for assault and attempted murder on his ex-girlfriend, so you prepared to talk or should I just arrest now for accessory to attempted murder" says Beckett. Alec O'Leary can't believe what he's just been told and asks "Do you mean to tell me that he hurt that pure sweet girl by the name of Alexis"? "What is your relationship with Alexis"? Beckett asked. "Detective when I first met Alexis, Mark made sure that I frightened her so that she wouldn't talk about what kind of business we were discussing but one day I went to see Mark about something and without thinking to ask who was at the door Alexis opened it and was in tears when she looked at me and I saw her face I knew what happened and asked to see Mark she told he left after he hit her several times I explained to her that I wouldn't hurt her but she should go to the hospital and report him to the dean, she asked me how I knew the dean and I told her that I am the dean's son and that I have a condition that doesn't allow me to earn the life I wanted, she is the only one who knows about it along with the dean and yourself and the other Detectives you can check the hospital records she went under the name Elizabeth Rodgers told the doctors that they were not to contact her parents I was with her the hole time. I told her that if he did it again she was to go to an address that I gave her and that she was welcome to stay there as long as she liked. It was my sister's place Mark never knew about it. When she told me she was pregent with Mark's child I advised her to transfer back to New York but to explain everything to the dean and have everything in place before telling Mark about the baby. Alexis never judged me or my family for what happened to me but could understand their concerns whenever she was around me and my sister explained all that to her, please detective tell me she is ok because I wish nothing bad on her or her family" says Alec.

Meanwhile at the hospital Alexis gets a txt message from an unknown number "_Your not safe anywhere Alexis, don't think that your__ precious__ daddy can__ protect__ you or your step-mom she's nothing and so are you, you slut". _Alexis drops her phone and her grandmother looks at her and notices the phone picks it up and reads the txt message shows it to Jim who had been talking to Lex when she got the txt but didn't ask about it but when Martha shows him the message she is already on the phone to Detective Ryan and tells him that maybe he and Castle along with some other detectives get to the hospital.

When they arrive at Alexis's room Martha and Jim are trying their best to calm Alexis down but nothing is working until she sees Kevin's face along with her dad's and two other people she doesn't know but guesses and says "So these are the two Detectives who think that you and Javier can't do your job objectively, you two Detectives are idiots if you think that" says Alexis. "Alexis what's wrong that Martha asked us to come back" asked Detective Ryan. "Well Kevin, I suggest that maybe you should read the txt message I received a few moments ago it really scared me" said Alexis. When Ryan finished reading the txt he showed Castle after Castle read it he showed the other two Detectives and the other two saw the txt message and read it they were convinced that the ex-boyfriend had something to do with it. "Pumpkin, listen to me ok nothing is going to happen to me, your step-mom or anyone else you care about ok" Castle said. Alexis just nodded her head at her dad.

A/N: Hey guys I hope this keeps you interested. Please tell me your thoughts and give me your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 9. 

**Detective Taylor and Detective Flack both realized that Alexis is pregnant and the stress of what is happening is not good for the baby. "Ms Castle I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Flack, we both know that right now you need rest and a lot less stress but can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you for any reason", asked Mac. Alexis looked at him as if he had two heads and closed her eyes for a few moments before she answered his question. "Detective Taylor I have already answered that question with Detectives Ryan and Esposito and just because my father consults on cases with them does not mean I get special treatment I expected them to do their jobs and they are doing just that objectively, oh I don't like to be called Ms Castle I prefer Alexis", said Alexis. "Ok, Alexis can you let us borrow your phone for a few hours and we will have it back to you in one piece" says Detective Flack. "Well I was wondering if you were ever going to speak Detective you may have my phone and you can download any information that is relevant to the case", says Alexis, "Thank you" said Detective Flack. **

"**Alexis do you know a guy named Alec" says Castle. "Yes dad I do, he is really gentle and kind and considerate when Mark had hit me for the fourth time within a week I waited till he left to go out somewhere before I packed a bag and went to the address that Alec gave me when I arrived Alec was at the house he let me in and introduced his sister Maggie to me, when she saw me she knew exactly what was going on it was that night I told both Maggie and Alec about the baby, Maggie is a CSI and a great Detective so she took my statement and processed me and took pictures of my injuries and took a blood sample to test it for any pregnancy hormones, I was scared for Alec to touch me, his sister had called a friend at work and got them to take the evdivance back to the lab and informed her boss what was happening then she rang her dad and told him to come over and he did when he saw me he thought Alec hurt me I said it wasn't Alec but Mark and he knew I was telling the truth plus Mark threatened that his parents would have the college destroyed if the dean expelled him over his actives" said Alexis. "Alexis there is more to this story than your telling us, you want us to speak to Maggie and the Dean of your last College to get the rest of the story right" Kevin said and Alexis smiled at him and said "Why Detective Ryan I believe you read my mind". **

"**By the way Mark uses his mother's maiden name for business and dating purposes, why I never knew but I think that maybe he didn't want his father find out about his actives but his mother knew something was up when I met her for the first time she knew some of what her son was doing but never told her husband and asked me not to say anything" said Alexis to everyone in the room. "Oh before I forget, Amelia Burke is in love with Mark and never liked me from the beginning and any chance she got she would make me out to be the bad guy as in she would make Mark believe that I said or did something to her to hurt her which I never did and because I was helping Alec with something she told Mark I was cheating on him with Alec but when I said none of what she said was true that was when the beatings started but they stopped after the first couple of weeks and I decided to move back to my old place but someone already moved in and so I put most of what I owned in storage because when he started to hit for no reason I only had my clothes and toiletries to pack and after the last indecent before he found out about the baby I packed my bag and went to Maggie's house and asked if I could stay and she said yes I could stay until I got things sorted I was glad of her friendship and Alec's of course please dad can you convince Beckett to let Alec go but make sure that his sister comes with him to visit me please I would like to see him" Alexis said. **

"**Alexis, Mr. O' Leary is being charged with accessory to attempted murder" said Detective Flack. "If you keep him in handcuffs and lock him up he will freak out and do and say things he doesn't mean his condition is unique and rare you doing this is unjust and against the law plus his sister will tare strips off you when all her brother has done is tell the truth and his side of the story, let him go now Detectives" said Alexis. "Don it is best that we not upset Miss Castle in her current condition" says Mac. "Alexis do you know where we can get in contact with Miss Burke?" asks Mac. "Detective Taylor I do not know where you will find her or how to contact her your better off asking Alec or Mark himself from what Alec says in his e-mails they are together now" says Alexis. "Dad your phone is ringing who is it? Asked Alexis. "It's Beckett you want to talk to her or would you like me to relay all the information you gave us to her, it's ok I'll relay all the information to her on your behalf ok I'll see you later pumpkin, ok" said Castle as he answered his phone to Kate. **

"**Look everyone I need to rest can you please just find the person who shot me soon so I don't have to answer any more questions because I'm getting tired of them all" said Alexis. Kevin looked at her once more nodded his thanks and went to get Castle to talk to him before telling Beckett that he is removing himself off the case. "Look, Alexis we will do our best someone will stay with you until this person is caught I promise" said Mac. "Well Detective Taylor thank you for your kind words, now go catch this person with Beckett and her team" said Alexis. As soon as the detectives had left and there was only her and her Grandparents in the room she fell asleep and did not worry about anything because she had the best of the best looking after her case but she is more worried about her unborn children the stress is not good for them either because their mummy is trying to recover from a gunshot wound.**

**Both Jim and Martha were in the room watching the exchange between their granddaughter and the detectives along with Castle but did not say one word until they were spoken to and that happened outside the room other than that nothing else was said to them or between them. Just sitting in the room watching what was happening was much more intriguing. **

**A/N: Hey everyone this chapter happens mostly at the hospital. Reviews welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. **By the way in the last chapter I mentioned that Ryan would remove himself from the case but when he found Castle in the corridor of the hospital Castle must have talked him round about staying on the case, cause Ryan must have told him what he was planning to do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 10. 

**As soon as they got back to the precinct everyone got to work Beckett had put the additional information on the murder board and as soon as she saw Castle she took him into the break room to tell him it was gates that told the press about Alexis. "Rick, I need you to stay calm because what I going to tell you is going to upset you more than anything I done to you in the past" said Kate, "Kate please just tell me what it is, you are starting to scare me" said Castle. "Rick it was Gates who told the press about Alexis getting shot, I have had a go at her for doing so because the person who shot Alexis probably thought she didn't survive and thought they'd get away with it but they didn't count on Laine, and the boys going to see Alexis and getting her to the hospital as soon as they did now our daughter is receiving threatening text messages, Rick I'm scared that she might lose the baby with all this stress" said Kate. Castle looked at his partner and wife, which not everybody knew not even the two detectives who were brought in to help with the case. "Kate if Gates says anything to the press I will get her fired from the job and we can get someone in more reliable for the job" said Castle and that brought a smile to Kate's face. **

**While Castle and Beckett were in the break room talking the others got on with the job at hand and while that was happening some one walked into the precinct looking for one person and when she saw the person she was looking for she headed straight for her office. As soon as Paula was in Gate's office and the door closed she ripped into her and told her in the not so polite way that what ever statement she prepares for the press she will go over it before the media get any information on Alexis or her family she also told her that her job is on the line because of the screw up she made and that she is being watched very carefully. Detective Taylor and Detective Ryan had come back from speaking with the Dean and his daughter and added more to the murder board and when Castle and Beckett saw the board they started to build theories and then they looked at each other like they always did and said together "I know who shot Alexis" and with that Beckett called for a warrant to search Amelia's place of redasince and another for any property she might own also. **

**When Beckett and the other detectives arrived at Amelia's redasince to search it her sister Christina answered the door and let them in and was handed two documents. "I'm sorry detective but I don't understand why you want to talk to my sister she just went to pay her respects to the young lady who lost her battle with life after a recent injury, from what she told me" said Christina. "Ms. Burke do you know if your sister told you the young lady's name" asked Detective Taylor. "Yes, as a matter of fact she did mention it once but 2day she referred to her as Mark's ex- girlfriend" said Christina. "Oh Mark's had many ex-girlfriend's before but this girl was the longest until 1) I over heard my sister threaten to kill her if she didn't disappear that was over two months ago and the 2) was when I saw Mark hit her about a week before she left she looked as if she was trying to protect her stomach from getting hit" Christina added. "Yo, Beckett we found the evidence we need now we just need Ms. Burke" said Esposito. "Good work Esposito, Christina would you mind going to the precinct with Detective Esposito and the Detective Ryan," said Beckett. Christina just nodded and went with Detective Esposito and Ryan back to the precinct where she would tell them all that she knew and said to Detective Beckett, Castle and Taylor. **

**Flack had been informed that Amelia had arrived at the hospital and was trying to get to see Alexis but also find out which floor she was on. But the staff of the hospital would not tell her anything so she took a chance and went to ICU to see if Alexis was on that floor and when she got there all see saw was to security guys standing around doing nothing and as she got closer to the room she started to pull out a weapon but one of the security guys put a their gun to the back of her head while Detective Flack stood in front of her ready to aim and she dropped the weapon got down on her knees and put her hands behind her head where the security guard put handcuffs on and Flack read her, her rights and brought her down to the car and decided to bring her back to the precinct for questioning. **

**When they got back to the precinct Amelia saw her sister in the break room and nearly went to knock her down but Detective Flack's hold on her was to strong and when she was brought to the interrogation room she started to spit at the Detectives in the room. After Detectives Taylor and Flack left the room and went into the observation room Detective Beckett walked in and within seconds she had the confession she wanted and told the two uniformed officers to book her attempted murder of two people. Beckett's phone rings and she answers it "Beckett" says Kate, "Kate someone tried to shoot Alexis but her friend got in the way, Kate Alexis is worried about her friend Alec please come down here and put this person behind bars" said Martha quickly and hung up the phone. Beckett hung up her phone and the look on her face told Castle that something went down at the hospital concerning Alexis when Kate saw Amelia's smile she smiled back good to know that we got all the players from this attempt behind bars when Amelia walked past them Beckett turned to Castle and said "lets go see Alexis and see how Alec is doing shall we oh boys will you finish up the paper work on this one" Kate said. "Oh Detective Taylor, I believe that there is one more person you need to bring in the guys at the hospital are holding him until you arrive as of now my shift is over you and Flack can do paperwork and interview and then your work is finished" said Kate. **

**When they were in the car and on their way to the hospital to see Alexis Kate told castle what happened at the hospital and he was shocked that Alec's sister took down the last person to make an attempt on Alexis's life. Plus they were both grateful that Alec was there when it happened and they pray that he is doing ok. When they arrive at the hospital the press are camped outside wanting to see if anyone would come out and give a statement Beckett just ignored the press and drove around to enter the underground parking lot that is used by staff only but because her step-daughter was in the hospital the staff didn't mind that meant that they didn't need to face the press at all once Kate parked the car and turned off the engine they waited about a minute before getting out and heading in to see Alexis. Once inside and arrived on her floor they went straight to her room and once Alexis saw Kate she knew her nightmare was over. Kate went straight over to her daughter and hugged her as best she could and said "I will help you to get through this along with your dad and the rest of the family". **

"**Kate, who is going to bring Paul back to the precinct to lock him up", said Martha. "Grams Kate's finished work, by the way guys I want to ask you something and make sure that you are ok with it especially you dad", said Alexis. Castle looked at his daughter and the rest of the family wondering why she singled him out. As a joke Castle smiles and says "Pumpkin don't you trust me to be ok with whatever choice you make in life". "Ok how would you feel if not only did I start dating Detective Ryan but maybe in a year or so I was to marry him?" asked Alexis. Well that silenced everyone in the room and they looked at Alexis first but she was watching her Dad's reaction and when she saw him smile she relaxed a tiny bit Kate gave her hand a squeeze to let her know everything was going to be ok. "Alexis honey I would trust no-one else with your life or the life of your child so yes I approve wholeheartedly about Ryan", said Castle. **

**Maggie knocked on the door to Alexis's room and walked in with her brother in a wheelchair and when everyone saw who it was they smiled and thanked them for their help with the case. "Alexis, how do you feel about Christina Burke?" asked Alec. "Alec I never knew Amelia had a sister she's been helping you since I came home right", said Alexis. "By the way just so you all know Detective Esposito came to pick up Paul to charge him with attempted murder so now you all can celebrate that this nightmare is over" said Maggie. "Ok everyone I think that Alexis needs to rest now, we'll all come back to visit you over the next couple of days and weeks ok", said Kate with a smile for her daughter. "Oh before I forget security will stay outside your room until the press leaves the hospital alone", said Kate with that said everyone started to leave the room but Alexis wouldn't let go of Kate's hand. When Kate looked back to see why she couldn't move any further she stared at Alexis for a second and said "Sweetheart, I'll come by tomorrow to see you and you are truly safe from the press and anyone else who tries to come near you", said Kate. **

**Alexis just nodded her head and asked, "When will I get my phone back?" "Alexis, Kevin is putting the numbers from the phone you gave us onto a new phone and only certain people will have this number, you'll get your new phone in a day or two, Ryan will drop by with it ok", said Kate and with that said Alexis let her hand go and finally decided to get some sleep and Kate left the room and once the door was closed she saw her family waiting for her and she smiled brightly to let them know everything was going to be ok. **

**A/N:** **Sorry this took a while to do I hope you guys like it. Please Reviews are most welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. **Sorry about the delay in the story but I got writer's block for a while and had been inspired to write. Plus I wasn't sure what way to start the next chapter in the story and asked for some suggestions. So thanks to Kimmiesjoy and Pondera 2.0 for their suggestions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 11. 

It's been three months since the shooting and Alexis is still nervous about being at the hospital but Alec comes for a visit and that eases her nervous a bit. "So Alexis when are you getting out of here I want to come see you at home and get used to it because Maggie is going crazy that I'm not going of the rails like I used to in a new place", said Alec. "Alec I'm not sure when I'm getting out of here but I do hope it's soon. I'm glad that your condition has some what settled a bit but are you working on creating the things you love best", said Alexis. "Yes Alexis I am and your parents have been great so has your grandparents and your boyfriend, I'm so glad I've gotten to know them thank you for being my friend when I needed one", said Alec. "Your more than welcome Alec and don't forget its Maggie's birthday today and you are supposed to go see her and let her know that you are alright plus I want you to give her this from me, my mom picked it up for me so that I could give it to you to give to Maggie", said Alexis and with that Alec took the present from Alexis and put it in the bag he had with him and then he noticed the time and said "I better go I have a long drive ahead of me and Maggie will kill me if I'm late again for her birthday dinner", Alexis just smiled and nodded her goodbye.

While Alexis had been in the hospital she had ultrasounds done for the babies to make sure that they were doing ok and that there was still two heartbeats. Any time Alexis had an ultrasound she informed Kevin and he arranged for his day off at the same time. Just as Kevin was making his way towards Alexis's room Dr. Davidson stopped him in the hallway and said "Detective, she is more than ready to go home but because of the press outside I'm afraid of will happen the babies could come early if the press don't leave she has been worried about that for a while is there any chance that you could get them to back off". "Sure I tell Castle and Beckett what's going on thanks for the heads up Doc", said Kevin and with that he got out his cell phone and sent Beckett and Castle a text explaining what Josh had told him. He got a quick reply saying that the mayor is going to deal with it for them. He closed his phone and went to see his girlfriend. As he walked in he saw Alexis rubbing her hand across her bulging tummy saying softly "grandpa is going to have a heart attack when he realises that you are a boy and girl and not two boys", Kevin made himself known by saying "How is my wonderful family doing?"

Alexis looked up to Kevin Ryan smiling at her and the way she had her hand on her tummy in a proactive movement. "Kevin are you on a break right now?" asked Alexis. "Yes I am", said Ryan and he had moved over to her side to give her a kiss plus he needed to tell her something important. "Alexis I have something important to tell you, please don't get upset ok, I have found a house that you and the twins might like it is on the same street as your parents loft and when I showed your dad he insisted on buying it for you plus I'm helping with the decorating and I have given all of Jenny's clothes to charity but her jewelry I would like you to have but if you don't want it I will let her sister have it", said Ryan. "Wow, you have been busy, did you hear that kiddo's your daddy's been thinking ahead of time, Kevin I don't know when I get out of here there is one more ultrasound and then I think that's it by the way you guys knew that mom's ex-boyfriend saved my life didn't you", Alexis said with a smile. "Yes we knew and your dad and mom were grateful that he was the one that was on call when you came in, you mean to tell me that no-one told you Josh saved your life, so when did you find out", said Kevin. "When you guys aren't here he comes to keep me company and he talks to me about my dad and the fact that he was jealous of him because of how close he was to mom while he and her were dating plus he told me that he operated on me and he has been monitoring the babies progress", said Alexis.

"Listen Alexis I have news on when you can go home and it is very soon", said Kevin, "How soon?" she asked. "How does tonight sound", said Kevin and he got the biggest smile from her as an answer. It was then that Josh walked in to do another ultrasound and nothing else was said because everything was forgiven. It was later in the evening and Castle and Beckett arrived to pick Alexis up from the hospital. What they saw amazed them the press had given up and gone home and the entrance was clear Castle sighed in relief. What they saw next surprised them both but they were kind of expecting it. Josh was talking to both Alexis and Kevin and when they saw Beckett and Castle parked in front of the building Josh opened the back door and went to hold the wheelchair while Kevin helped Alexis into the car. Once Alexis was safely in the car and the door closed Ryan took her bags from Josh and thanked him for everything and with that Ryan put her bags in the boot and told them that he would see the soon.

Once at home Alexis was showing her mom, Lanie, grams and Paige the ultrasounds of the babies when Kate says "Alexis why haven't you told your dad that it's a boy and a girl". "Oh come on mom you saw how he reacted when he found out I was having twins think how'd he react if I told him I'm having a boy and a girl", said Alexis. Kate, Lanie and the others just started to laugh and that is when the men decided to make themselves known, "What's so funny ladies?" asked Rick. When Kate saw the confused look on her husbands face she laughed even harder and the same with the rest of the women expect for Alexis. Kevin came over to her and kissed her on the forehead and said "I take it she is remembering how your dad reacted when you told him you were having twins" and he noticed that Beckett had the ultrasound in her hand and the other ladies had been looking at it also and knew that they knew and that is the reason why they were laughing so much. Beckett had calmed down a bit and so had the rest of the group and so Kate gave Alexis the picture back and she put it in her purse. "Pumpkin, does your own father not get to see a picture of his grandsons", said Rick and at this point everybody started laughing. "Dad, you said you wanted to wait until they were born", said Alexis. "Oh yeah right now I remember, by the way food is served, Pumpkin you stay there Kevin is bringing your food into you", said Castle and with that everyone else went into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat in silence. Kate noticed that it was quite and said "So Lanie any plans for tomorrow". Lanie looked at her and knew what she was doing "Oh, yeah shopping you coming with me it is your day off as well isn't". "Yeah of course, that's if writer boy doesn't cuff me to his office table", said Kate. While they were talking Kevin and Alexis were talking about the future as well.

Ryan brought in a tray of food for Alexis and when he saw her smile he knew he was doing the right thing. "Hey, there is something I want to discuss with you before you start to eat ok", Ryan said. Alexis nodded in agreement and so Kevin just started off the conversation. "Well Alexis, I love you very much and I want to help raise your kids but in order to do that I want it to be legal how do you feel about that", Kevin asked. "Kevin I would love that so much and to let you know I love you too, Dad might want to kill you at some stage but so long as you make me happy he won't have a problem", said Alexis. It was at that particular moment in time that Kevin Ryan got down on one knee beside Alexis's chair and opened a beautiful velvet box with a ring in it and he asked the question "Alexis Castle would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Alexis was in shock to say the least but she had to answer the question or he would think that it was to soon to ask. "Oh, Kevin my answer is yes I will marry you because you are the love of my life and I don't know how I would've gotten through all this without you I love you with all of my heart", said Alexis. After she finished speaking he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion in the world and then gave her a plate of food to eat.

After they were finished eating their food everyone was wondering why Ryan had not come back into the kitchen and Castle was the only one who knew the reason. Kate looked at him and noticed that he wasn't bothered about Ryan's abance. "So I take it Rick your getting soft in your old age", said Kate, "Katharine Castle I am not getting soft and I am certainly not old and don't forget I will handcuff you to the bed not the office desk tomorrow not let you go shopping with Laine", said Rick. Kate knew that when he used her married name she was in trouble and not the bad sort of trouble but the good sort and she can't wait to get home. When Ryan came back into the kitchen with the tray he told everyone to come back to the sitting room now and with that went back to his fiancée. When Kevin came back in to the sitting room he went and sat beside Alexis and gave her tummy a loving kiss and then gave her a kiss on the mouth and that was when everyone else walked in and they both smiled at each other before Kevin turned to face the group in front of them. "We have something to tell you, Kevin asked me to marry him and I said yes", said Alexis and she was looking at her father who was grinning from ear to ear. "You knew he was going to ask me didn't you dad", Alexis asked. Castle just smiled and said, "He came to me to ask my permission for your hand and I granted it". Alexis looked at her husband to be and said, "You are old fashioned and romantic" and kissed him again for being thoughtful. Kate on the other hand is not happy that her husband kept this from her so when he saw her reaction he knew he was in trouble but before she could do anything or Rick could say anything Kevin said "Beckett I asked him not to tell you because I wasn't sure at the time he would let me ask her and I wasn't sure she'd say yes". When Beckett heard what Ryan said she completely understood because Rick was the same he had sworn his daughter and mother to secrecy as well as her father. But she decided to sleep in the spare room as punishment. Castle knew he wasn't going to have fun when he went home tonight.

**A/N: Sorry I left it there but more is coming. At this stage Alexis is 6months into her pregnancy. Please review I really need some good thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. **At this stage Alexis is 6months into her pregnancy. There will be talk of wedding plans and baby showers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 12. 

When everyone congratulated Alexis and Kevin on their engagement Castle had moved to the window and watching the group he smiled his only wish was that Meredith would not ruin their daughter's happiness. Kate saw that Castle was watching the scene play out in front of him with a smile that did not reach his eyes. When Rick caught Kate watching him he stopped worrying about his ex-wife and started thinking about talking to Kate about having a family of their own and his smile grew even wider at the thought of having more kids.

Alexis and Kevin thanked everyone for their congratulations and best wishes. Martha came to Kevin and said "_**You are the only young man I would ever trust with my granddaughter's happiness and I love you for that and that you are taking on something even more wonderful**_", and she hugged him and then turned to her granddaughter and hugged her as well and said "_**Well kiddo, you have certainly done well for yourself you will be a great mother and you have the support of all of us here and thank god you are making me a great-grandmother plus you are making Jim a**__**great-grandfather also**_**".** Alexis just smiled at both her and Jim because she was hinting to her beloved son that him and Kate should start thinking about having kids and everyone in the room started to laugh because Kate at that moment had gone bright red. "_**Ok, everyone I think it is time that we let Alexis and Kevin get some rest it has been a long day**_", said Kate. Everyone said goodnight to them and they promised to arrange a girl's only day to discuss baby showers and wedding plans. Kate and Rick were the last to leave and told them that if they needed anything that they should call and with that they left their daughter and son-in-law to be on there own.

"_**At last I thought they would never leave, don't get me wrong I love them I do but babies and I really do need our rest**_", said Alexis to a smiling Kevin Ryan. "_**My**__** future**__** wife to be I completely agree with you so now let us all get some rest**_", said Ryan and helped Alexis to the bedroom so that she could get some rest. Kevin was about to leave the room to give her privacy when she stopped him with her hand. "_**Kevin please stay and help me get ready for bed plus I want us to be together in the same room without any**__** awarkedness**__** I know that when you see my scar it will bring back some painful memories for you but it will do the same for me because I have been having nightmares since it happened and when you guys weren't there Josh was able to distract me from what had woken me up but on one of those nights the nightmare was about someone I loved getting shot instead of me and that he never**__** survived**__** and Dr. Davidson had heard me crying and he asked me about it and I told him it was about you**_", said Alexis she had never told her dad or Kate about the nightmares but she had told Javier, Lanie and Kevin about some of them but not all of them. Kevin decided that not to ignore what she had just revealed to him and said "_**Alexis, I love**__**you with all my heart and we will work through this together but right now we both need rest so here is one of my NYPD t-shirts for you to wear tonight and I will get**__**changed after you are ready for bed**_", and he kisses her on the mouth, when they break to get some air they are both smiling. They both got ready for bed and then once ready they went to sleep in each other's arms.

That night at the loft both Kate and Rick started to talk about everything that has happened to them and Alexis and they are both really happy that Ryan has been there for her from the beginning. They are both amazed that he has decided to be a father to someone else's kids. "_**Kate I was wondering how you feel about us having kids of our**__**own**_**?**" asked Rick. Kate looked at her husband with a smile on her face because now she could tell him what she wanted to tell him a couple of days ago. "_**Rick, I would love to have kids of our own but we might have to start thinking of which room is going to be the nursery a lot sooner that you think because I'm**__** pregnant**_", said Kate with a smile. Rick looked at his wife in surprise and asked, "_**When did you find out**_**? "**_**I found out a couple of days ago before we wrapped up Alexis's case**_", said Kate. "_**Why didn't you tell me then**_**?"** asked Rick. "_**Rick, both you and I were worried about Alexis and the babies more so than our-selves plus I didn't want to spoil Alexis's home coming with the news and of course I wanted to celebrate this news with you on our own and not with everyone else around**_" said Kate.

"_**Kate we will have to tell Alexis, Mother, Jim and Kevin soon but right now we can keep it quiet**_" said Rick. Kate looked at her husband and thanked him with a kiss and a smile before they both fell asleep. The next morning Kate was up really early with morning sickness. Over the next couple of days Alexis had rang Lanie to see if she would like to help her and Kate pick out a dress for the wedding because the twins were due any day now. While out looking for a dress Alexis started to have pains and they started off in her back so she said to Kate that she needed to sit down before the pain got worse. Both Kate and Laine looked at Alexis with concern and got her to sit down on a chair near the cash register in the Bridal shop they were in and the shop assistant knew the castle family well and knew they needed privacy so she put them in one of the fitting rooms to make Alexis comfortable.

Kate was rubbing Alexis's back where she felt the pain come more frequently than last time. "_**Alexis is there a chance you are having contractions?**_ " Kate asked. Alexis looked at Kate with a smile on her face and said "_**Kate, Laine my water just broke I need to go to the hospital now". **_"_**I think we should call Kevin on the way there and Castle and get them to meet us there **_" said Kate to Alexis and she just nodded her head. When the ambulance arrived to take Alexis to the hospital, it was decided between the three women that Kate should travel with Alexis in the ambulance to the hospital and Laine fallow in the car and that Laine should call Kevin and Castle and Javier to meet them there now. While on the way to the hospital Alexis started to get scared and looked at her mom and said "_**Mom, I am really scared that I'm not going to be a good mother because of the way**__** Meredith**__** treated me when I was a child **_". Alexis said this while tears were running down her face and Kate looked at her and said, _**"You are going to be an**__** amazing**__** mother because of the way you were brought up". **_

**A/N: I know this is short but please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. Sorry this took so long to write and post but been really busy! What happens when Meredith arrives at the hospital to find Alexis holding two babies? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 13. 

_Previously: _

_While on the way to the hospital Alexis started to get scared and looked at her mom and said "**Mom, I am really scared that I'm not going to be a good mother because of the way**** Meredith**** treated me when I was a child **". Alexis said this while tears were running down her face and Kate looked at her and said, **"You are going to be an**** amazing**** mother because of the way you were brought up". **_

Alexis looked at Kate with such love that she was glad Meredith knew nothing about what had happened because she would have pushed Alexis into putting the babies up for adoption. When they finally arrived at the hospital they were rushed into the maternity ward and into theatre so that she could give birth. _**"I want to wait for Kevin to arrive" **_said Alexis to the Doctor but he just looked at her and said "_**These babies wouldn't wait any longer they are coming and they are coming now". **_Kate looked at her daughter and squeezed her hand gently to let her know that she was there and not to be afraid. Alexis nodded her head as the pain got worse she screamed she was giving birth to her first children and her dad & Kate's grandchildren.

While Kate was in with Alexis, Laine, Kevin, Castle, Esposito along with Jim and Martha arrived at the hospital and went to the maternity ward waiting room waiting on news of Alexis and the babies. It was at least another 2hrs before anyone came out with news of Alexis and the babies. Josh Davidson was coming off shift when he spotted Castle and Detective Ryan in the hallway looking worried. "_**Hey Castle, Kevin what's up, you guys looked worried"**_ said Josh. Kevin knew how much of a help Josh was to Alexis and so decided to tell him the news "_**Alexis went into labour while looking at wedding dresses for our impending marriage" **_said Kevin. Castle was pacing the floor when he saw Josh come over but he decided to let Ryan talk to him because in a way he was still haunted by memories of Josh hitting him after Kate was shot!

Just as Josh was about to congratulate Kevin on his engagement to Alexis Kate came out with news of Alexis and the babies. "_**Kevin you have a beautiful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl and your wife to be is looking for you," **_said Kate and Kevin just went straight into the room where his future wife was waiting for him. When Kate saw Rick and the others they looked as shocked to hear that Alexis gave birth to twins. "_**Our daughter is going to be an extraordinary mother just like you Kate, you knew she was having twins why didn't either of you tell me the truth?"**_ asked Rick. Kate just smiled at him and grabbed his hand to bring him to meet his grandchildren.

Everyone had gone ahead of them and so the two of them arrived in last to Alexis's room where they saw Ryan holding their granddaughter for the first time. When Alexis spotted her dad and Kate she smiled and encouraged him and Kate to come towards her so that they could hold their grandchildren for the first time. When Rick was close enough to his daughter he smiled and kissed her forehead and took his grandson in his arms and kissed his little head. "_**Pumpkin I am really proud of you and you have the most beautiful children in the world",**_said Rick at this time Kevin had handed Kate her granddaughter to hold and she was amazed when she saw the knowing look on her daughter's face and she smiled. When she looked at Rick she smiled and said "_**This is good practice for me when we have our own kids**__** Rick**__**", **_Rick just smiled and kissed Kate on the cheek.

The next people to hold the twins were Jim and Martha and they were so happy that they got to hold their great-grandchildren. Then Laine and Esposito got a chance to hold the twins and it was then that all eyes were on them. "_**What?" **_asked Esposito who had been holding Jenny Katharine in his arms and making faces at her to make her smile and Laine was doing the same thing with Kevin Javier Jr. Alexis had nudged Kevin to take a few pictures with his phone and send them straight to their e-mail account on the computer at home. "_**You know something Laine I think you and Javier would make great parents one day, and when your kids are old enough we will show them proof of the practice you got while being godparents to the twins", **_said Alexis in a sleepy tone it was then that the nurse came in and told them to all leave expect for the father of the children.

Everyone left except for Kevin who was holding both babies in his arms and is now telling them a story of when he first met their mother. Josh had waited until everyone else had left the room before going in to see Alexis and Kevin and the twins. When Josh walked in he was glad to see that Castle and his ex-girlfriend had left because he still was a little awkward around them now that they are a married couple but not everyone knows that not even the media because his agent had put a statement out saying that Mr. Castle's private life is to stay out of the papers and that the only thing the press were allowed to report on was work he continues to do with the NYPD as a consultant. Josh had gotten all tied up in memories of the past and didn't notice Alexis and Kevin looking at him with a smile on their faces.

"_**Hi guys, how are the twins? Alexis I saw your dad**__** eailer**__** it looked like he got the shock of his life when your mom told him he had two grandchildren one of each, Oh before I forget congratulations on your engagement",**_ said Josh. Kevin knew that castle still felt threatened by Josh every time he saw him but now it's the other way around Josh doesn't ever want to see Castle or Beckett again it's one of the reasons he waited until they left so he could see his friend. "_**Thank you Josh, come meet little Kevin Jr. and Jenny Castle-Ryan", **_said Alexis.

"_**Thank you both for letting me meet them now because I may not get a chance later, by the way I have an engagement present for you both you can open it now and your wedding present has been sent to your dad's loft because it couldn't be left on the doorstep, Guys I wish u all the happiness in the world and you both will be fantastic parents, I am leaving tomorrow for a new job in Canada and I wouldn't be back at all but I will send you my address as soon as I'm settled",**_ said Josh. Alexis was shocked to hear this news but asked the question that they needed an answer to, "_**Josh, when do you start your new Job?" "Alexis, Kevin I start my new job in two weeks time, I am sorry I will not be able to see you get married so the best of luck to you both",**_ said Josh and he gave Alexis a hug and a peck on the cheek and he shook Kevin's hand and said "_**Your one lucky man Detective Ryan, I hope I can find someone similar to your future wife here but different", "Thanks Josh, we'll e-mail you pictures of the wedding and of how the twins are doing and good luck with the new job", **_said Kevin and they broke the handshake and Josh just left waving, and smiling his goodbye to the lucky couple. It was getting late and the doctors asked Kevin if he was going home so that his wife could sleep but Alexis told them no that he was not leaving and that she would rest better with him there. So Kevin Ryan slept in the same room as his beautiful wife to be and the twins were brought to the baby room to get rest.

It is now a week since the twins were born and Alexis's mother Meredith turned up out of the blue demanding to know why her daughter has cut all contact with her she had been at the loft only for a few seconds when Rick just let out all the pent up emotion from what happened to Alexis just let rip. Kate had been in the office talking to Laine on the phone when she heard Rick schecming at someone when she saw who was at the loft she told Laine she would ring her back, and hung up the phone. When Kate came out of the office Rick caught her look and knew there was going to be trouble but he did not want to cause Kate any stress because her doctor told her to rest as much as possible.

"_**Meredith, what in god's name are you accusing Rick of now, You know what forget it, neither Rick or Alexis's needs you in their lives causing them pain because it's all you've ever done and that wouldn't change. I am their family now so do us all a favour and stay away from us, if you want to see Alexis she is at the hospital, Rick have you written the name of the hospital down for your ex-wife and Alexis's room number**__, _Rick nodded his head and handed her the piece of paper to her to hand to Meredith**, "**_**good now Meredith take this and get the hell out before I have you arrested", **_said Kate and with that Meredith left the loft with her tail between her legs and headed for the hospital.

When Meredith arrived at the hospital and asked where Alexis's room was the nurse told her to ask the staff at the nurse's station on the maturity ward. Meredith was angry with Detective Beckett and ex-husband for not telling her that her daughter had a baby but she was angrier with her daughter for not telling her anything about what was happening with her. When she arrived on the floor where the maturity ward was she was able to find her daughter's room all right. Meredith just walked in with out knocking and started in on Alexis accusing her of all sorts she did not notice Kevin Ryan her future son-in-law sitting on the couch near the window in the room going over what had happened in the last week.

That was when he heard Alexis to start crying and saw Meredith slap her across the face for what seem like the second time. "_**Excuse me but you have no rights to be here, only family are allowed and you are not family, if you try to hit her again I will arrest you for harassment, now you have woken the twins get out Meredith your not welcome here and Alexis doesn't need you she has me the twins, Kate and Rick and the rest of the 12**__**th**__** precient**__** and she has Jim and Martha for support she doesn't need you, besides Beckett's been more of a mother to Alexis in the time she has known her than you have been in her whole life", **_said Kevin as he handed their daughter to Alexis to try and calm the child down. While this was happening Laine and Esposito arrived outside Alexis's room and had heard Meredith accuse Kate for what happened to Alexis and then she accused Alexis of lying and making false police reports about people she has known a long time especially about their son. Well that was the last straw for Kevin and Esposito and as he was about to storm in to the room Kevin opens the door and is dragging Meredith out of the room by the arm and gives her to Esposito who is more than gladly to escort her back to the airport and on a plane back to California pronto.

It has now been about an hour since Meredith left the hospital and Kevin called Gates to let her know what had happened and when she heard she informed an old friend in California about Meredith and that she was not allowed to come back to New York because if she did she will be thrown in jail for even attempting to contact Alexis. Gate's friend in California sent her an e-mail confirming whom she was talking about and that she shouldn't have any problems with this person anymore. Gates informed Beckett and Castle about the precautions that had been taken to keep Meredith away from New York and away from Alexis.

Back at the hospital Laine had cheered Alexis up emencially, with talk of the wedding and of the christening of the twins. Kevin just popped his head in to say that he would give Laine and Alexis some girl time and if they needed anything that he would be in the waiting room. "_**Laine please tell me that you and Javier have worked things out as in you talked bout marriage and babies and all of that stuff", **_said Alexis with a smile. Laine looked at her with a knowing smile and sighed. "_**Alexis Castle-Ryan, of course me and Javier worked things out since we are their godparents and we might have had that talk that we avoided the first time round and now everything is where it should be, When do you get out of here by the way?" **_said Laine. "_**I don't know exactly but I think that it's Sunday", **_said Alexis and Lanie just smiled and started talking bout some of the cases that she's missed while she's been on maternity leave.

Alexis had to admit that she was now beginning to get excited about the wedding considering it is now only about a month away. She could not wait for to get home and just be with Kevin and the twins. What Meredith said and did to her hurt and scared her and it was the reason that she got their family lawyer to draw the parental rights papers for her to sign which meant she had no say in what Alexis did with her life or with whom. While Laine and Alexis were talking Esposito found his partner in the waiting room asleep on the couch near the door. When he closed the door Kevin Ryan looked up to see who was disturbing his sleep but when he saw it was Esposito he suddenly sat up straight ready to hear the news about him and Laine. Once Esposito gave Ryan the load down on him and Laine he asked Ryan not to tell Castle or Beckett because they wanted to tell them after the wedding and the christening.

A/N: Sorry I cut it their but its getting late and I have to be up in the morning for an appointment. Please Review this chapter. It is going to take me longer to write another chapter and post this is not finished by a long shot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. Sorry this took so long to write and post but been really busy! What does Martha and Jim say when Rick and Kate tell them that they are expecting? How does Alexis react to the news? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 14.

When Rick and Kate are at home talking they here the door open and in walks Martha with Jim behind her and they saw the look on Rick and Kate's faces and realise something has happened while they were out. _**"Rick, what has happened?"**_asked Jim. Kate looked at her father and said _"__**Meredith arrived and started accusing Rick of all sorts when I was on the phone to Laine".**_Kate looked at Rick and then went and hugged her father and her Mother and went to lie down. Both Martha and Jim were curious as to why Kate felt that she had to lie down for a while, but as Rick explained to his mother and his father-in-law Meredith upset both him and Kate and she had stressed Kate out a bit.

"_**Rick, we should tell them now and then all we have to do is worry about Alexis**__**and the others",**_said Kate and she smiled at him and he returned her smile and so Rick tells Jim and Martha that they are going to be grandparents. Martha and Jim are overjoyed with the news and said they will keep it under wraps until they are ready to tell Alexis first. Rick made them all something to eat and they started to talk about names for girls and boys. As this was happening at the loft, Laine and Alexis were talking bridesmaid's dresses and what colour Alexis's wanted and of course she said baby blue and that she is having the colour going through her dress around the chest area and on the train of the dress.

Both Kevin and Javier had just entered the room when Alexis said that she would like Captain Montgomery's daughter to be bridesmaid. Everyone just smiled and said that they would speak to Roy's wife about it. _"__**I think the christening should be before**__**the wedding, what do you think Kevin?"**_asked Alexis. _"__**Alexis, I absolutely agree how about we have it a couple of days after you and the twins get out of here",**_said Kevin both Laine and Javier were surprised that Alexis didn't want to wait until after the wedding. Alexis wanted Josh to witness the christening of the twins before he left for Canada permentaly. That came as a surprise to Laine and Javier but it would be more of a shock for Castle and Beckett.

"_**Kevin will you tell dad and Kate and talk to the priest**__**and organise it for me it's just I am a bit tired and I want to have energy for the twins and the christening",**_said Alexis. Kevin nodded his head and said that he would go and start organising that straight away, and he gave her and the twins a kiss on the cheek. Esposito went with Ryan to find Josh and they were told that Josh Davidson was no longer on staff at the hospital because to day was his last day and he finished his shift just now. When the boys were gone Alexis explained to Laine why she wanted Josh there and Laine just nodded and said _"__**Sweetie, if that's what you want then it's ok, Do you think Kate and Castle will be ok with it?" **__ "__**I don't know, but dad should be ok with it and Kate**__**is professional to him and civil so I don't think she would have a problem with it",**_said Alexis. "_**Alexis have you told them that you know it was Josh that saved your life and that he helped you through some rough nights while you were in the hospital after you were shot",**_asked Laine. Alexis didn't have to answer her friend because she knew by the look on her face but didn't push any further. While Laine and Alexis were talking Ryan and Esposito found Josh in the doctor's lounge enjoying a going away party but by the look on Josh's face he didn't like it when he spotted Ryan he excused himself and went straight to him.

"_**Hey is something wrong with Alexis?"**_he asked when he was close to them. Ryan just pulled him out of the lounge and into the hall. _"__**Why didn't you tell us you finished today, and nothing is wrong with Alexis, she and I would like it if you would attend the Christening of the twins on Wednesday, don't worry bout castle and beckett I'll tell them that Alexis and I want you there because you wouldn't make it to the wedding due to work commitments", **_said Ryan, Esposito looked between Ryan and Josh and knew that he was missing something but would get Laine to tell him later. "_**Sure I'll attend the christening on Wednesday, I'm not leaving for Canada for another two weeks yet, I will be doing locum for the hospital until Saturday week", **_said Josh.

While the boys were gone the twins were put in their cots and they fell asleep and then Castle and Beckett arrive with Jim and Martha. They talk very quietly and notice that Kevin and Javier were missing but just as Castle was about to ask where they were they walk back in with a smile on their faces. When Alexis saw Kevin she knew that he found Josh and told him about the invite to the christening and that he had accepted now it was time to tell Beckett and Castle in the family room but Alexis wanted to be there as well so Laine and the others would wait outside. When Alexis and Kevin explained why they wanted Josh at the christening and when it was both Castle and Beckett agreed that it was a good idea but they had some news themselves but they would wait to tell them after the twins were christened. Alexis wanted to know what it was, and Castle smiled at Beckett and then his daughter and it was then that she knew that Kate was pregent officially. They were absolutely happy for them but no one else knew apart from them Jim and Martha.

"_**Mom trust me don't tell anyone else wait until after the wedding please", **_said Alexis. Both Kate and Rick nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door and when it opened it was Evelyn Montgomery and Alexis smiled at the woman and started talking while the others slipped out of the room to give them some private time alone to talk about the wedding and the christening and being a cops wife. When Evelyn comes out of Alexis's room she is amazed that this young woman is the daughter of Richard Castle, he brought his daughter up well no wonder Roy became his friend. She knew that Rick never had a father and Roy was not just a friend he could give fatherly advice when he needed it.

"_**Well Rick I have to say she is amazing, plus she is a credit to you and Kate, Roy would be proud of all of you like I am and will**__** contuie**__** to be", **_said Evelyn. Both Laine and Javier were in the family room when they heard Evelyn Montgomery speak to Castle and Beckett outside Alexis's room. They were amazed to see that Castle and Beckett thanking Roy's wife for something but couldn't make out what. When Ryan came out of Alexis's room he noticed Laine getting really supiouses at the little group, so Ryan whispered to castle soon to be pissed off ME on the warpath along with Javier. Castle looked over to where Ryan was looking and said "_**Hey guys want to go to Remy's for something to eat and Ryan can fill us all in on the details of the twins**__** christing**__**, Evelyn your more than welcome to come with us after all you are coming to the christening and wedding". **_Kate glared at Rick but when she looked in his eyes she saw more than what he had said and saw Laine staring at her with an odd look Rick whispered to Kate his thoughts and she nodded in agreement.

"_**So guys are we going to leave Alexis on her own with the twins", **_said Laine. Evelyn grabbed Laine by the arm and started walking towards the elevator and the others followed apart from Ryan he went back in to Alexis told her what was happening and kissed her goodbye but told her he would be back the next day after his shift. Alexis fell asleep as soon as he kissed the twins goodbye and left the room quietly. Once out in the hallway he went straight towards the elevators where the others were waiting for him. As soon as Ryan arrived at the group they all went downstairs and left the hospital grounds to get something to eat.

Alexis and the twins left the hospital on the Sunday and the christing was on the Wednesday. Well everyone was looking forward to it expect Alexis herself because she was still afraid that someone might hurt her family. A family that she and Kevin created and loved not just by her and Kevin but by her father, Kate, Laine, Javier, Jim and Martha. Kevin knew that Alexis still had fears of someone coming after them and hurting their family but he waited until Alexis was ready to speak to him about her fears. It was Monday night just after Rick and Kate left to get some rest after having dinner with Alexis and Kevin that Alexis opened up to Kevin about what was on her mind. "_**Alexis, honey it is natural to worry about the twins, because I worry about all of you while I'm at work every day and yes I do worry about someone hurting you and the twins and I know that you worry about me while I'm at work but Javier, Beckett and Castle always have my back, and remember the christing is Wednesday and we get married soon, so where would you like to go on honeymoon", **_said Kevin.

"_**Kevin do you**__** realize**__** that you have a knack for saying the right thing to calm me down, I would like to go to Ireland for our honeymoon, but if you want to go somewhere else that is ok with me", **_said Alexis. Well Kevin nodded his head and hugged her and kissed her forward. At that point the twins woke up to be fed and both Kevin and Alexis got up to feed the twins. They both looked at each other and smiled. Alexis was happy and so was Kevin now that they have each other. After the twins were fed and put down to sleep Alexis grabbed Kevin and headed towards the ensuite bathroom in their room for a shower before going to bed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to finish and post but have been really busy with family stuff. Reviews are most welcome and suggestions as to what should happen in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were really helpful. Sorry this took so long to write and post but been really busy! Who turns up at the christening to surprise Alexis? How do Kate and Rick react to Josh being at the christening and the news he gives them about his job? Do Lanie and Javier sort things out between them before the christening? **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 15. 

It is the day of the twins christening and Alexis and Kevin are really nervous about it. They had tried so much to keep it as low key as possible so the press didn't find out about it or where it was being held. Someone leaked information on Alexis and the twins but everyone that had been invited to the christening had been sworn to secrecy. "_**Hey Alexis, Beckett and Castle are here**_", said Javier. "_**Javier Esposito can you please don't shout because your godchildren are asleep, are the press outside", **_said Alexis. Kevin arrives in the living room with the twins in their car-seats ready to go. As he came in he heard the uneasiness in Alexis's voice and saw his partner answer with a no. She seemed to relax a bit but then she was on high alert when she heard the door open.

Kevin had put the twins down beside the couch to go open the door and let Kate and Rick in, he felt Alexis's eyes on him still tense but easing it off a little when he took a quick glance at her before opening the door the full way. When Kate and Rick saw Alexis they knew that what happened with the press still shook her a great deal especially after her shooting. "_**Hey Alexis are you nervous about whether Esposito behaves at the christening or are you worried about your grandmother?" **_asked Kate with a smile. Alexis looked at her mother and relaxed completely and hugged her and her father.

"_**Ok, Alexis it is time to go, Rick and I will take the kids down to the car first, Esposito is going to drive you and Kevin to the church ok", **_said Kate and Alexis just nodded her head. While Kate and Alexis had been talking Rick and the guys and been chatting and discussing the fact that Alex is at the church waiting for Alexis, Kevin and the twins. "_**Hey Castle how did you pull it off getting him here?" **_asked Kevin, Castle just smiled and picked up his grandkids and gave Jenny to Kate and he carried Kevin Jr. It had taken them about half an hour to get to the church.

Once inside and the doors closed behind them both Kate and Rick hand the twins back to their parents. Once Alexis and Kevin were seated in their seats Josh comes to them with something from the staff of the hospital where she gave birth to the twins. Kevin shook his hand and handed the gift to Castle to hold. "_**Josh thank you for coming today and when you get back to the hospital tell them thank you for the gift", **_said Alexis and gestured to him to sit with her parents. "_**Alexis, Kevin I would not miss this for anything in the world and I am glad that I could be here for it as well, I really wish I could be here for your wedding anyhow today is about Jenny and Kevin Jr., Alexis I will sit behind your family ok and congratulations to you both", **_said Josh and both Kevin and Alexis thanked him once again and he went to his seat.

Castle just nodded his head towards Josh in acknowledgement and Josh returned the gesture in kind. Kate smiled at both men and left it at that. Alex waited till after the christening of the twins to surprise Alexis. He was in complete awe of her and how motherhood suited her and that she also has someone to share her happiness with and that the twins have a good role model in their new father and godfather and of course their grandfather and great grandparents. Laine and Javier had been civil towards each other throughout the christening ceremony. Once the ceremony ended everyone wanted pictures so Alex had started to take random pictures of everyone without anyone noticing.

Alexis comes over and asks "_**I am sorry but would you be so kind as to take photos of Josh with me, Kevin and the twins?"**_** "**_**Of course Ms. Castle, I would be honoured to**_**", s**ays Alex as he looks up at her from behind the camera and smiles. Alexis is in shock because she never thought of inviting Alex or his family to the wedding or christening. She cannot believe her eyes and she gives him the biggest hug ever. Everyone else is watching the exchange between the two friends when Alex tells her that the others are staring and she laughs because her dad is the one who does the creepy staring thing as Kate calls it.

Alex takes pictures of everyone with the twins. He takes a double picture of the one with Josh in it and of all the other pictures there are a few at different angles. Everyone started to head back to the loft where the christening party was being held. Josh had explained to Rick and Kate at the church why he was at the christening. Kate wasn't surprised but Rick was really surprised considering that they pretend that they don't like each other but was happy for him all the same. Now he knew why he had sent Alexis and Kevin's wedding present to the loft. Josh had headed back to the hospital when everyone headed towards the loft.

Rick and Kate arrived at the loft first with the twins, Rick opened the door to the loft while holding Jenny in her car seat and let Kate in before him with Kevin Jr. and he followed her in just as Laine Martha and Jim arrive next. Rick hands over Jenny to her godmother as soon as she comes in the door and Laine happily complies with the silent request of Castle. "_**So is Alex following you guys?" **_asked Kate who had freed her hands of Kevin Jr. and is now getting the food ready for everyone's arrival. Jim who had been handed Kevin Jr. from Kate looked at her and said "_**Alex should be here soon along with Kevin and Javier, why?" "No reason we just wanted to speak to him about something", **_said Rick and Kate smiled at him knowing that it was difficult for him not being able to say in what it was relation to. They heard the doorbell ring and ever the gracious hostess Martha answers the door to Captain Gates who surprised everyone at the loft who was there.

"_**Well Mr. Castle where is your daughter and future son-in-law?" **_asked Captain Gates. Alexis, Kevin, Javier and Alex all arrive together just before Castle could answer her question so the only thing he could say was "_**I believe actions speak louder than words Captain", **_and points to where the group is standing. Gates turns around and smiles when she sees that they have arrived safely. "_**Sorry we are late but the press were following us from the church till we got here",**_ said Alex. "_**Well Alex it is nice to see you, Alexis Kevin congratulations on the christening of the twins I just wanted to give you something and I will head back to the**__** precinct**__**", **_said Gates and handed them both something small and left before they could say thank you.

**A/N: Well your thoughts are most welcome. I know this is a short chapter but I have been busy with course work and family stuff also. Will Laine tell Alexis that she is still in love with Javier? Will Javier admit how he feels about Laine to Kevin and Castle? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Being Afraid. **

**A/N: Well thanks for the reviews. Will Javier and Laine have gotten back together before the wedding? I Know I mentioned that they had spoken to each other but we don't know if they sorted out the reason for them breaking up in the first place. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Castle. **

Chapter 16. 

"_**Well I must say that was really sweet of her, don't you think Kevin?" **_asked Alexis who was looking at Kevin with a stunned expression on his face. "_**What, Oh yes Alexis it was really sweet of her to give the twins a gift", **_said Kevin and everyone just laughed and smiled. Everyone was sitting around chatting when Laine just got up and went to Castle's office for some private time to think but both Alexis and Kate noticed her leave even the guys noticed. It was Lanie's time to reflect on her relationship with Javier yes they talked but they didn't deal with the issues head on they just put them aside for another time. Laine didn't hear the door open and close a second later because she was so deep in thought she never noticed she was crying. _**"Laine what is wrong?, I thought you and Javier were ok", **_said Alexis.

While the women were in the office it gave Castle and Ryan an opportunity to question Esposito about Laine. _**"Why is Laine upset Esposito? And tell us the truth about the conversation you had with her before 2day", **_said Ryan. Javier looked towards the office and looked at the guys and just summed it up in a few words. "_**Guys, I love Laine I do but I wanted to clear some of the tension between us before 2day, I didn't want our stuff overshadowing the christening and it hasn't until now",**_ says Esposito. "_**God, Alexis I am sorry for bringing a downer on the christening but I love Javier but I don't think he wants a future with me", **_says Laine to Alexis and Kate in Rick's office, while the lads were having the same conversation in the living room.

Well this is something strange thought Kate. Kate had always thought that Javier and Laine would eventually get to the stage that marriage and kids would be something they both wanted. "_**Alexis what do you think that we should do to help?" **_asked Kate. Alexis looked at her mom with a mischievous grin and said "_**I think that Laine should take a vacation from work for a while so that she doesn't have it hanging over her every time she sees Javier". **_Laine looks at both women with a look of shock and says _**"I do not need a break and don't you go interfering Kate I mean it you to Alexis this is something that Javier and me have to work out", **_at that point there was a knock at the door and in walked Jim. "_**Alexis you need to come out here for a few minutes Josh needs to head back to the hospital and he would like to speak to you for a few minutes before he goes, oh Laine I would take their advice about the vacation it might help you put things in the right order for to speak with Javier when the time comes", **_said Jim and as he walked towards the door he gave Kate and Alexis a quick wink of the eye before he walked out and waited for Alexis to follow and when she left the office and closed the door it was then that Kate suggested that she stay at the house in the Hampton's.

While Kate and Laine were still in the office Alexis had come over to Josh who was standing at the door talking to Kevin and said "_**You know something I wish I had met someone like your wife-to-be after I broke up with Kate but time will tell I might still meet someone like her, you are one lucky man Kevin", **_said Josh. _**"Well I must say it is nice to hear that Kevin is lucky but I think it's the other way around I'm the lucky one Josh, thank you for being here today it really meant a lot and good luck with the new job", **_said Alexis as she gave him a hug goodbye. While Alexis and Kevin were saying goodbye to Josh the rest of the gang were now eating and chatting among themselves. Alex is taking pictures of everyone with the twins. Kate pulls Rick aside and says to him quietly that she is letting Laine stay at the house in the Hampton's for a couple of weeks, Rick just smiled and told her that he offered Javier the same and so they keep their plans for their friends to themselves and make each other swear to not tell either of them about their plans.

Laine was holding her goddaughter when Javier comes over to see if she wants anything to eat or if she would like a coffee. "_**Well hello Javier, are you coming to say hi to your god daughter", **_says Laine. "_**Actually Laine I came over to see if you wanted something to eat or drink, but I will say hi to baby Jenny", **_said Javier with a smile. The couple were both intrigued by baby Jenny that they didn't notice Alex taking a couple of pictures of them together. _**"Well it's nice to see that Jenny is getting all the attendation", **_says Laine and Javier looks at her with something in his eyes and then she hands jenny to him and goes to get something to eat and drink.

It has been a couple of hours since the christening and it was getting late and everyone had work in the morning so Kevin and Alexis took the twins and went home first. After they left everyone started to make a move the next was Esposito, then Jim, then Laine and last but not least Martha. Kate and Rick were still surprised that Alex was still there but then they remembered. "_**Alex, how would you feel about taking pictures of Alexis & Kevin's wedding and you can bring your sister along here are the details and I'll let the**__** caters**__** know that your coming", **_said Rick and Kate together. Alexis nodded his head in response and then he realised that he hadn't spoken so he answered their statement, "_**Mr. & Mrs Castle I would love to do that for you as well as Alexis and Kevin", **_said Alex. After their conversation Alex took his leave and said he would send them a copy of the pictures from the christening and with that both Castle and Beckett say goodbye to their last guest.

Both Kate and Rick decide to go straight to bed and leave the tidying up till the next day. It had been a long and tiring day so they both cuddled up together and fell asleep dreaming about their baby's christening.

**A/N: Please review this chapter. Your suggestions are most welcome. Will things between Javier and Laine improve? Will wedding plans become too much for Alexis? **


End file.
